Through The Fog
by Taintless
Summary: Through the fog, she sees him. After three years, she finally feels his arms around her again. RR


The fog represented her life. Cloud and mist hung in the air, thick and blinding. It represented everything it was and everything she wanted it to be. She wanted the sun and the flowers and the clear, fresh air. She wanted to be able to see the sun and the flowers and the clear, fresh air.

She couldn't. The fog surrounded her, suffocated her. It filled her lungs until she felt like she was drowning. It made the tips of her hair curl and her head ached dully.

But, through the fog, there was a frame.

The frame of a boy.

There was a light form somewhere above and it shone down on him now, silhouetting him in an almost godlike manner. She could see nothing but blackness in the frame buts he knew it was him. Almost greedily, she surged forward to meet him, her heart rushing in her ears, pumping so loudly.

His face now… his expression wary and cautious but his eyes alive, dancing in a flame only burning for him. His hair, exactly as she imagined it. She hadn't seen him in so long and every centaur in his face seemed all the sweeter now. Every piece of him fitted together in his puzzle, the one she'd always wished to solve.

His body was merely a mould in which to hold her, as she stepped forward, showing herself to him. She saw his reaction, his lips parting slightly, his pupils dilating.

She could see herself in his eyes. Somehow small, even though she was not small at all. Her hair darker than usual with the damp, one piece stuck delicately to her forehead. Her wide eyes seeking his own, her smile unsure, yet happy.

His arms were around her now, her face turned up to his, their lips almost touching, eyes linked together, at a personal eye level.

And, suddenly, it didn't matter that she wasn't beautiful. It didn't matter that her hair didn't stay straight. It didn't matter that she'd never fully understood the concept of make up. It didn't matter that she wasn't a size ten, nor would she ever be. It didn't matter that she didn't giggle like other girls, didn't act wild or without thinking, didn't found the same things amusing.

It didn't matter about all their history. All the fights they'd had, all those forced conversations. It didn't matter about the other girl he had been with, the size ten blonde that fitted the girlfriend profile with perfection. It didn't matter that they'd once hated each other and, up to this moment, still did. It didn't matter.

It didn't matter about all the darkness in the world. It didn't matter about the surrounding fog. It didn't matter that he was fighting with his family at home. It didn't matter that she wasn't very happy with her job at the moment. It didn't matter about the ever present wars between everyone, the war always raging and alive. It didn't matter how the hovering shadows and the many people that would not approve of the feelings they held for each other.

All that mattered was they were here, in perfect unity. Together. They could face it, if they had to, together.

This was what real magic was.

They hadn't spoken in almost three years. But their eyes told their secrets. He'd been with that other girl for most of that time, he'd been hurt, he had cared. He may even have loved that other girl.

She looked into his eyes and knew that _did_ matter. But not now. Not when they were in each other's arms.

She knew she was supposed to be independent. She was supposed to be clever about things like this, especially. She knew she didn't need a boy to make her whole.

But she had been terribly lonely without him.

Even with her friends and family behind her, she still wished for him.

With a smile, she kissed him, something she'd dreamed about doing for so long now. She almost couldn't believe it was really happening.

They kissed for a long time and then there was more quietness. Comfort and warmth enveloped them. She was happy and so was he. They'd both been so lost before, wandering in the darkness, blind, hands outreached…

She looked around, her head against his chest and began laughing. He looked down at her, with a hint of a smile and asked, "What's so funny?" The first three words he'd spoken to her in so long.

"Nothing… It's just… the fog is clearing."

She looked back at him, about to explain further, and saw his expression. She knew then that he understood.

She was glad he understood.

She sank back into his chest and let the warmth rush over her. She didn't need to think anymore, not for today.


End file.
